


Lacuna

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: (noun) - a blank space, a missing part





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words/) prompt: lacuna. Come by and visit 100 Words if you are so inclined...

James has a dream that Robbie goes away with Laura.

He wakes, startled, and finds an empty space in the bed next to him.

Robbie's shaving things are not in the loo. His clothes are not scattered around James' flat.

James' warrant card reads Detective Inspector. That's not right. He's Robbie's sergeant.

He sinks back onto the bed, head in his hands. James is bereft.

And wakes again.

Robbie, snuffling in the duvet. Robbie's lamentable wardrobe adorning the chair next to the bed. Robbie, Robbie, Robbie.

James curls around him, holds him close. Presses a kiss to Robbie's mouth.

Home.


End file.
